Aftermath
by FacelessandUnknown
Summary: Claudia is facing off Paracelsus, Myka is fighting off cancer and the whole gang must figure out what to do next. Right after 4x20.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm kind of new to this. Please don't post any bad comments but if you have a suggestion or anything else go ahead. Anyways I hope you enjoy!=D**

Chapter 1: Pete

I turn to look behind me. _How could I have been so stupid, trusting Paracelsus. I'm so stupid! _I keep beating my self up mentally thinking how I unleashed an evil person to the Warehouse and left Claudia to fix my mistake. I look forward as my thoughts changed to Myka. I hope that she is okay and that Paracelsus was lying about her going to die. Silence lingers over all of us as we just stare at the warehouse thinking about what would happen. Time flies past and feels like we were standing there for many hours. At last Mrs. Fredrick breaks the silence. "Did you tell her Arthur?" She turns to Artie and just by the question I already knew it had to be about Claudia but why? Artie nods and looks down as if he is ashamed. I move to stand by Steve with my arms crossed and before I can asked Artie what Mrs. F meant, Steve beat me to.

"Artie is this about Claudia?" He says putting his hands on his hips.

"Um yes. This involves Claudia." He says still looking down as if his shoes were so fascinating at the time. I just sigh and wait for him to continue but he doesn't.

"Well what about Claudia is she okay?" I ask pushing him to continue.

"Yes it's just that when I needed DNA from a relative to slow down the cracking when she was bronzed." He finally says after a few moments of silence.

"But you couldn't get to Joshua in time so you needed it from someone else." Steve says shocking me as I turn to look at Artie giving him the You did what now face.

"But Claudia doesn't have any other relative that is alive I mean when me and Myka were looking at her profile we saw that her parents were dead and that she had no other relative." I say getting kind of nervous of what Artie might say next.

"Yes but that's not exactly true." Artie replies but Mrs. Fredrick cuts in.

"Claudia has an older sister, Clare, that died in the car crash that killed her parents but she had lived through it and had disappeared. When Artie was working on Redicus Compass he was giving information on her and we had believed that it was safe that we didn't tell Claudia about her." I can barely process it when all of a sudden a huge vibe hits me that causes me to lose all the air in my lungs. I gasp for air as quickly as I could. Steve, Artie, and Mrs. Fredrick look at me with worry and confusion.

"Pete are you getting a vibe?' Artie ask as he grabs my shoulder to steady me.

"Yeah its just I can't tell if it's a good one or a bad one." Right after I finish that sentence the force field over the warehouse fades away. We all just stand there looking at each other then at the door. After a few moments when everything seems calm he walk slowly to the door. Before we can reach out and open it Mrs. Fredrick stops and stumbles. Artie steadies her.

"I don't have the energy to go in there anymore I must stay out here." She says.

"You two go in there and check if Claudia is okay I'm gonna stay out here with Mrs. Fredrick." Artie says urging us inside and before I know it Steve is already inside going down the steps avoiding some of the fallen beams. I catch up to him at the bottom and we begin to walk in a random direction calling out to Claudia waiting for a response when finally we get one.

"Oh hey guys I'm over here!" Claudia's voice seems close but distance. We follow the voice the best as we can until we finally found her.

**That's chapter 1 and I will try to keep updating as soon as possible. I hope you guys liked it and don't forget to RnR!=D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys it's me again. I just wanted to tell you that this chapter is gonna be focusing on Claudia's fight with Paracelsus. Yeah so here it is hope you like:)**

Chapter 2: Claudia

I look walk around just having this feeling telling me where to go to find Paracelsus. I don't know but I just know where he is. As I turn the corner there he is. It feels like everything is going in slow motion as he turns to face. He has a cocky grin plastered over his face making me want to slap it off.

"Well hello Agent Donovan how nice to see you again. Last time I saw you, you looked quit stiff." He lets out a little chuckle making my blood boil.

"Yeah I got it." I say taking a few unsteady steps forward. Believe me I was scared, like who wouldn't be a little bit scared of fighting a crazy mad man, who has complete control of the warehouse, and could easily crush you. Yeah it's all rainbows and sunshine. "Cut the crap Para-stupid-celsus. I'm here to take you down." I try to hide my fear and try to seem angry instead of scared. But that didn't work since I only made him laugh.

"Oh really? Young Claudia Donovan is here to take me down? Well go ahead but you mind if I take the first hit." Before I could respond a huge bolt of lightning came headed my way. Right before it could hit me in the head it turned it's direction towards him. If he hadn't move before the last second he would have become fried and crispy. "What the hell." He cried and tried to send out another bolt of lightning my way before he was blasted back 10 feet. From that my fear was slowly disappearing as I regain my confidence.

"Ha! See you can't shoot lightning at me you really old jerk." I walked up to him as he tried sitting up.

"Oh we'll see about that." As he got he grabbed a baseball bat from a near by shelf. I knew right away that that baseball bat belonged to Brad Callaghan. It made the holder feel extreme rage and made the victim feel nothing but fear and pain. I remember snagging that with Steve and I still got a bruise on my ankle to prove it. As he stood right away anger filled his entire face and I knew this wasn't going to end well. I frantically looked around me for anything to help me at this moment but nothing seemed to help.

He started towards me but the first few steps he took I was off running in the other direction. I could hear his loud heavy footsteps follow close behind. You know that feeling you get when your playing freeze tag as the person that's it is gaining on, yeah well multiply that by a hundred and instead of being frozen you get beaten to death. Not fun in my playbook. I tried making sharp turns to throw him off but it only slowed him down but not by much. "Come on, come on think. There has to be anything that could help me." I say out loud as I'm quickly looking through the shelves as I run by them. But when your being chased by a crazy man with a metal bat that can kill you, you tend not to think that much.

_'Wait didn't Pete and Myka snag Excalibur a while back? Oh my god yes! Yes! Okay it's just around the corner.'_ I think to myself but before I can even get to the end of the aisle I feel this stinging pain in my shoulder and fall to the ground. "Shit." He runs fast. And right as I'm about to turn my body around to look up at him, he hits me on my side making me turn over on my stomach in pain. He then starts hitting me on my stomach, legs, arms, anywhere. I'm just lying there frozen in fear.

"I'm surprised you didn't black out yet." He says getting ready to hit me again. The taste of metal fills my mouth.

"Yeah me too." I say spitting out blood. His eyebrows bunch up and he gives me another whack giving me a bloody nose and I know that I'm gonna have a black eye later on. I balance my self on my hands and knees coughing and trying so hard to catch my breath.

"Get up now!" He shouts making me wince. "Fight back! Or are you just a big coward? You are just a stupid..whack..pathetic..whack..girl..whack." He kept hitting my every word he said. I didn't even realize that I had started to cry and screaming out. All of my horrifying memories fill my mind making me relive them every time I close my eyes.

When I see him about to hit me I get ready for another hit that never came. I look up at him and it seems like he's frozen in place. I try to stand up but the pain is to over whelming.

I hunch over feeling this weird burning sensation inside of me. It starts to burn so I start screaming when I hear a loud THUMP! I look up to see Paracelsus being blasted back then electrocuted over and over again till smoke starts rising from his body I carefully begin to crawl over to him to make sure that he is alive or not. But right when I'm about 8 feet this creaking sound begins so I look up and see an axe thing that is about to fall off the very top of the shelf.

"Oh hey isn't that from Buffy?" I pointed up and the whole shelf began to shake causing the axe to fall and hit Paracelsus right in the chest. "Well that ain't gonna kill him. He just has to be immortal doesn't?" I say to a little toy that was by me on the shelf I was leaning on.

"_Claudia?!_" I hear my name being called but I begin to think it's just me. "Claude?!" Wait that sounds like Jinksy. "Claudia where are you?!"

"Oh my god. Hey guys!" I call out but it seems like they didn't hear me since they start calling out for me again. They sound close.

"Oh hey guys I'm over here!" I shout out and in less then 3 minutes I finally see them.

**Alright that was chapter 2 and I hope you guys liked it. Anyways please review I really want to hear you opinions. Bye for now=D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there so I'm gonna try to post a new chapter everyday before school starts. Anyways here is chapter 3. Enjoy!**

****Chapter 3: Steve

Right when I heard Claudia's voice I started racing towards the sound. 'Please let her be okay, please.' I kept thinking over and over. And when we finally saw her it broke my heart in half. Claudia was sitting down, leaning against a shelf clutching her right arm. I rushed over to her and kneeled down beside her. She had a bloody nose, a busted lip, a black eye, and had dried tears make trails down her face.

"Claude? Are you okay?" I put my hand on her shoulder and she winced.

"Um yeah not so sure about him though." She turned her head to Paracelsus and he seemed to have a red bladed axe stuck in his chest. Pete who was standing behind me walk cautiously to him.

"Hey isn't that from Buffy the Vampire Slayer?" He pointed to it.

"I think so. It was tipping over on the very top of the shelf when it finally tipped over and hit him in the chest.

"How long ago was that?" I ask prying my gaze away from Paracelsus to Claudia.

"I don't know a couple minutes before you guys came I guess. But isn't he gonna come back to life since he's immortal." She says trying to get up but winces. I put my had on her back, while she puts her good arm around my shoulders, lifting her up slowly.

"Pete look at what it does the screen is just right there." I point up above him and he turns around to look at it.

"Hey it's from the set of Buffy. It can kill anything or anyone." Pete turns towards us, and his face is filled with confusion as he sees how both Claudia and I were smiling. "What?" I can't believe how stupid he could be. It took him a couple of minutes of him looking at us then at Paracelsus and going back and forth.

Finally he got it. "Oh he's really dead because the axe can kill anyone and he's anyone. And I get it now!" I couldn't hold it in and started laughing with Claudia.

"Really Pete it had to take you that long to figure that out?" Claudia said but before he could answer Claudia began to groan in pain. Her face was scrunched up I was mainly holding her up since her legs were barely holding her.

"Claude what's the matter?" Pete walked towards us but before he could get to us Claudia's body began to glow a faint green. My shoulder and side began to burn so I had to let her go. My shirt was literally burned. Claudia however seemed fine but when the green glow faded she fell to the ground unconscious, before Pete or I could catch her. I bent down and sat her up so she was leaning against me.

"What was that?" I looked down to Claudia and brushed several strands away from her face.

"I don't know but we should bring her to the BnB. But what do we do with.." Right when he turned to Paracelsus the only thing that was there where his body was, was his clothes and dust that was where ever his skin was exposed. "Never mind then lets go." I gently slide one arm under her knees and the other on her back and lifted her up. She was way lighter then I expected. Pete and I then hurried our way back to the stairs that we came from.

Pete lifted some stuff out of the way so I could get through carefully so Claudia wouldn't get hurt. When we finally reached the top Pete stopped us.

"Wait hang on guys I'll be right back." Before I could protest he was running down the stairs and disappeared into the warehouse. After a few moments I could hear him walking back up the stairs.

"What did you got get?" I asked but he ignored my question like he didn't hear it and opened the door. When we reached outside the sun was setting. We looked around and we didn't see Mrs. Fredrick or Artie.

"Where did they go?" Pete started looking around when he notice Artie's car was gone. "They probably went back to the BnB." He said and started walking towards the front entrance to the warehouse where my car was. "Come on Steve hurry up." He called back to me.

"I'm sorry are you carrying a person? No your not so stop complaining." Even though Claudia wasn't that heavy waiting for Pete kind of made me lose part of my grip on her. When we finally got to the car I handed Pete Claudia and unlocked the doors. I got in the back seat with Claudia who laid down with her head in my lap. Pete rushed to the front seat, started the car, and we headed to the BnB.

**So I hope you guys liked that. And please pray for Talia Castellano who died of cancer today at 11:22am. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys so sorry for the slow update I've been having writers block. And on top of that I need to go shopping for school supplies. God, I swear just last week I was celebrating the end of school but NO summer has to go by fast. Sorry ignore my ranting and read on. **

Chapter 4: Myka

All I could feel was pain then numbness. My eyelids felt like they were glued shut and I couldn't feel my body. I started freaking out my heart beat was going so fast I thought it would explode, I couldn't catch my breathe. I can almost feel my fingers and toes when something is put over my mouth. I finally remember about my surgery. _'I'm in the hospital.'_ My lungs fill with air and finally my heart beat slows down.

_'I wish I didn't tell Pete not to come. I really need him right now.' _I think. My mind starts to trail off to Paracelsus and how he might control the warehouse. God, maybe he already is! I hope they are okay. After about what feels like ages of just thinking about what happened I try again to open my eyes. The light is so bright and powerful I have to shut my eyes again.

"Someone needs to kill the gateway to heaven." I whisper out loud but my voice seems so faint and rough that it's barely understandable. I somehow find the strength to sit up but when I do I feel this sharp pain in my stomach. "Ow."

"Please take it easy Myka. How are you feeling?" I turn my head and squint my eyes, it's just my doctor.

"I hurt but I feel a little bit better." I answer back but my mouth feels dried and my tongue feels like sand paper. The doctor hands me a plastic cup with water. My hand takes it slowly. It seems like I haven't had water in ages so I drink the water in one gulp.

"Are you hungry?" He asks putting his hands in his pockets. But before I could answer my stomach growls loudly causing me to blush. "I see that the nurse brings you some food that will go easy on your stomach." With that said he turns around and walks out of the room. I scan the room. It isn't that big, it has a small table in the right ,corner by the window, with 3 small chairs around it. And directly on the right side is another chair. Straight in front of me is a small TV that is turned off. To my left is the door and a giant window taking up the entire wall where you can look in. Outside seems so loud and busy but I can't hear a thing. I see doctors and nurses rushing back and forth making me seem not that important.

My eyes catch a sight of a man looking like Pete siting in a chair. He seems very nervous sweating and breathing in and out fast. A nurse comes out of the room by him and he jumps up. The nurse smiles at him and he dashes inside with a smile that so reminds me of Pete.

_'I wonder what he is doing right now? I hope he's okay? I already miss that funny laugh of his, his stupid, corny jokes, and his big brown eyes. Wait a minute what am I saying?'_

_'Oh you know exactly what your thinking.' _The inner voice insides me says.

_'No, Pete and I are partners and best friends. That's all there is to it.' _I say back. We go at it for several minutes until the voice says something that catches me so off guard.

_'Admit it you like Pete. No scratch that, you LOVE him' _When it said that I couldn't say anything well think anything I guess because they were right. _'Ever since you and Pete went on that 1st case together you liked him. And when he got that electric spine on him you realized you loved him but you pushed that aside. You feel something with Pete that you never felt with anyone else, even Sam.' _I started breathing fast realizing how it was right. When I was ever with Pete I felt something inside me that I didn't feel with Sam.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when the nurse came in with a tray of food. My stomach growled again when she set it on my lap. A glass of water, a turkey and cheese sandwich, potato chips, and an apple. It seemed so good I was so close to drooling on it.

"You need the salt but go easy with the chips. And eat slowly okay or you might see your food again." The nurse said hooking up another IV bag. I nodded and ate slowly trying so hard not to eat the sandwich in one bite. God I sound like Pete. "I'll be back in an hour and a half to check on you and I'll bring you some juice and a cookie. Okay, the TV remote is on your right and you can put the tray on this little table when your done." She turned around and was about to leave when she closed the curtains to the big window taking away half of the bright lights. She closed the door behind her.

I finished the sandwich, the chips and most of the water. I started snacking on the apple when I glanced over to the remote._ 'A little TV doesn't hurt.' _I pick it up and scan over it and it takes me a while to figure out what button even turns the TV on. Doctor Dooms Day movie came on right away. It was at the end where he was about to set of the boom. I remember me and Pete tried to shoot the robot but it had a giant magnet. I laughed at the thought but quickly changed the channel.

Almost everything they had on reminded me of Pete and I really didn't want to think about him right now. _'Come on you can't lie, you want him don't you?' _Dammit, the voice is back.

_'Shut up okay.'_ But it just ignored me and continued on and on about the great moments I had with Pete. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't know that I was watching Finding Nemo. I started ignoring the tiny voice when the h=nurse came in with orange juice and a cookie.

"Alright, I'm just gonna draw some blood to run some test. After I'm done eat you cookie and drink you juice and you need your rest." The nurse started to draw my blood but I really didn't pay attention to her. After she left and I ate I decided she was right and tried to take a nap.

Finally, after what seemed forever I slowly slipped into darkness. I started having a nightmare of Pete getting hurt, Paracelsus getting away, everything bad happening. But then I started hearing someone.

"Myks?" The voice sounded so sweet and kind. "Hey Myka, wake up." My eyes suddenly flash open and the first thing I see makes a smile spread across my face.

"Pete."

**Again sorry for the slow update I will try to update faster. Sorry for any mistakes. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I'm so sorry I haven't been updating lately. I've been really busy these past few days. And with school just around the corner things have been pretty chaotic. Oh and Cypress Oury the warehouse made the axe fall by making the shelf shake. **

Chapter 5: Pete

I sat quietly driving quickly to the BnB. Only quiet moans and whimpers that came from Claudia could be heard. Steve sat in the back seat trying to comfort her the best he could but nothing seemed to work.

"Pete can we please hurry up. Claudia is getting worse, she keeps shaking." Steve said.

"Steve I am going as fast as I can without getting pulled over okay? We will be at the BnB soon." I could help but glance up at the rear view mirror. Claudia's head is resting on Steve's thigh. She is pale as ever and her nose is still bleeding.

"Can you at least hand me the tissue box in the glove compartment?" He asks and I do as he says. We sit there in silence for a couple moments when all of a sudden Claudia begins to freak out.

"No, no, no. Please I didn't do it. Please." She mumbles quietly. Steve tries to comfort her but it doesn't succeed.

"Stop, please stop!" She yelled back as Steve barely touches her arm. As I turn into the BnB drive way she starts screaming and bawling but doesn't open her eyes.

"Pete help me get her out!" Steve yells over Claudia's screams. I jump out of the car and open Steve's door. I help get Claudia into his arms, she immediately clung to his shirt. I rushed to the front door and opened it for Steve. He walked over to the couch but just as he was about to put her down she started freaking out again.

"Steve just sit on the couch with her." I say to him as I walk to the sun room looking for Artie. Once Steve settled her down I call out to Artie. "Hey Artie! We're back with Claudia but there's something wrong with her." I yell out and right away Artie is rushing down the stairs to the living room.

"Why, whats wrong?" He runs to the living room and he gasps as Steve is rocking a sobbing Claudia who is clinging to him for dear life. "What happened?" He asks and I answer right away.

"When we found Claudia she was all beat up and bruised. Then all of a sudden she started glowing a weird green glow and then she passed out. We got her to the car and she started mumbling random stuff then she started screaming and crying. And when we got to the BnB she wouldn't let go of Steve or she would freak. And now we are here where I'm explaining it to you." I explain really fast taking in a breathe.

"Okay I got Pete you need to breathe in between sentences." He walks over to where Steve and Claudia when my phone begins to ring.

"I'm gonna take this somewhere else." I say dashing up stairs before anyone could say anything. I look at the caller I.D and its the hospital where Myka is at. "Hello?"

_"Is this Pete Lattimer?"_

"Yes this is him."

_"I just wanted to call to say that Myka Bering is out of surgery." _I literally start jumping for joy.

"That's great is she awake?" I say in a very calm and mature voice.

_"No, I don't think so but you can see her if you want?" She says._

"Of course that's awesome. I'll be there soon."

_"Okay I can tell the receptionist that you are coming."_

"Okay cool."

_"Alright bye."_

"Bye." I hung up the phone and rush down the stairs in time to hear Artie.

"Steve go put Claudia in her room and stay with her I need to make a quick call." Steve rushed past me when I entered the room.

"Hey Artie where is Mrs. Fredrick?" But he ignores my question and walks out of the room into the sun room. "Okay then. I'm gonna go somewhere, I'll be back soon. Probably not." I open the front door, lock it and head to my car. The entire way to the hospital I couldn't help but smile. _'She's okay. She's gonna be okay.'_ I think over and over. Once I finally get there everything is a blur. I got to the front desk, then I'm in the elevator, then I'm standing by her door.

"This is it." I whisper to myself and slowly open the door. I see her lying on her side looking so peaceful. I close the door behind me and slowly walk towards her bed. I pull a chair to her bedside and just sit there. I a dark curl out of her face and tuck it behind her ear. She starts to whimper and mumble something. I scoot closer to her to hear what she said.

"Pete." She whimpers out. I begin to worry and try to wake her up.

"Myks?" I gently shake her. She starts to stir. Hey Myka wake up." I hold her hand and her eyes begin to flutter open.

"Pete." She smiles when her green eyes meet my brown eyes.

"Hey." I say quietly as she sits up and hugs me. I don't push back but accept it but then I realized she is crying and I just hug her tighter rubbing her back softly. "Hey its okay I'm right here. It's okay." She pulls back and tears are streaming down her face. I rush away a tear with my thumb and she does something that I thought she would never do.

She kisses me.

**Finally got it done. Sorry for the slow update I am working on the next chapter and I plan on having it up by the 22 maybe later I don't really know. Please review and tell me who should I write about next. Claudia or Steve. Anyways PEACE OUT. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally here is chapter 6. I'm sorry for the long wait. Writers block is a huge pain in the.. Okay this is where you start reading the chapter. Enjoy.**

Chapter 6: Steve.

After Pete left to take his call Artie started rambling on and on about something that I couldn't comprehend. "Artie? Artie! What are we suppose to do with Claudia? And where is Mrs. Fredrick?" I say looking down at Claudia who had finally stopped crying. Artie still ignored me and continued to talk really fast. I gave up trying to get his attention and just sat there waiting till he was done talking.

"Steve go put Claudia in her room and stay with her I need to make a quick call." Right when Artie said my name my head snapped up and I stood up with Claudia in my arms. I rushed up the stairs passing a confused Pete. As I reached Claudia's room I gently kicked the door open but as I barely walked in Claudia began talking.

"Don't leave me please. Everyone always does." She clung tighter to my shirt which was partly damp from her crying.

"I won't leave you I promise." I say carefully setting her down and for once she allowed me to let go of her. I sat down at the side of the bed and brush some hair out of her face. She was so pale, sweaty, and breathing heavily. I check her forehead and it was burning. Right when I was about to get up to go get a thermometer Claudia began to freak out again but this time it seemed like she was having a seizure.

"Artie get up here!" I yelled trying to hold down Claudia so she wouldn't hurt herself. Within minutes Artie is helping me hold her down. It only lasts for a couple more minutes when she finally begins to calm down. "Artie what is going on with Claudia and where is Mrs. Fredrick?" I ask demanding for an answer. He fixes his glasses and sighs.

"Steve, Mrs. Fredrick went to go meet with the regents and I really don't know what is wrong with Claudia. I was trying to get a hold of Mrs. Fredrick but for some reason I can't. But our main concern now is Claudia. That seizure lasted longer than normal so we should get her to the hospital." All I do is nod and I begin to pick Claudia up again.

"What about Pete?" I ask heading down the stairs with Artie close behind.

"I'll call him when we are on our way to the hospital." He says opening the door for me. As we got into the car his Farnsworth went off.

"Ah speak of the devil." He says.

"Hey Artie, sorry for leaving like that. I was just…." Pete said but he was cut off by Artie.

"Explain later okay. Claudia is getting worse so we need to bring her to the hospital." Artie said starting the car and getting ready to head off.

"Wait what do you mean getting worse. Is everything okay?" Pete asked.

"Claudia is having these seizures which are lasting longer than normal and if it continues… well let's just say we really need to figure out what is causing this." Artie explained.

"Okay well I'm already at the hospital so I'll see you guys soon." Pete said.

"Wait Pete why are you at the hospital?" I ask from the back seat. He just shakes his head.

"I'll tell you guys why when you get here okay. Over and out." And with that he hung up. We continued to drive in silence and it was a 40 minute drive to the closes hospital. When we finally reach the hospital Claudia began to have another seizure but this time it lasted 8 minutes, which by the way is not good. Seizures really only lasts for a couple minutes. We finally got Claudia in the hospital but right away me and Artie were put in the waiting room. I couldn't help it but pace back in forth lost in my thoughts while Artie sat down.

I snapped out of it when I saw Pete walking towards us. "Hey is Claudia okay?" He asked and at this point I was kind of stressing out thinking of so many possible ways of what could go wrong.

"Well we don't know if she is okay because the nurses won't tell us anything or even let us see her. We don't know if she is okay or if she is going to be okay." I say fast.

"Steve calm down. You're supposed to be the calm one." Pete said smiling. But before I could say something back Artie jumps in.

"Pete why were you already here?" This question causes Pete's smile to fade away.

"Um well this isn't going to be easy to explain. See... um... I was here because um ...Myka...she...she has cancer. Well had I guess?" Me and Artie's jaw dropped to the floor but before we could say anything the doctor came in.

"Family of Claudia Donovan?" Right when he said her name we all came rushing to him.

"Is everything okay, is she going to okay?" I ask.

"Why don't you follow me?" He says leading us down the hall. "For some reason Claudia's temporal lobe and brain stem seem to be shutting down. Causing her to not wake up, have low blood pressure and heart beat. But her frontal lobe and parietal lobe are trying to stabilize her making her have seizures. I have never seen anything like this but because of all this Claudia might slip into a coma where she might never wake up." He says stopping in front of her room. His words kept floating around my head as I tried to make sense of it.

"Now before I let you in we have her hooked up on several machines and since she can't breathe on her on we have her on an oxygen tank. We are working out a way to restart her Brain stem and temporal lobe." He slowly opened the door and I rush in but I quickly stop in my tracks. Claudia has wires all over her connecting her to all type of machines. She is extremely pale, sweating and shaking, and she wheezes whenever she inhaled.

"Oh my god." I heard Pete say as I sat down in the chair besides her. I grabbed her cold, clammy hand and I felt like someone had punched me in the gut. Claudia looked like she was in so much pain making me wish there was something I could do.

"Can we speak outside for a moment?" Artie said and he left with the doctor. For a few minutes we stayed there in silence until Pete broke the silence.

"Steve I have to go check on Myka okay? But I'll be right back." He said but I didn't care where he went, at the moment all I really care about is Claudia.

**So what do you guys think? Again I'm so sorry for the long wait. I hope you guys liked it and please review.**


	7. Arthur's Note

**This is just an Arthur's note!**

**To all who are reading this I am sorry for the long update on this story. The inspiration for this story is fading so if you have any ideas on upcoming chapters please PM me if you can or just leave a review.**

**And sorry if I gave you false hope of this being a chapter that happens to me and I get really pissed. **


End file.
